


Ma’zurah, Azurah, and the Birth of the Khajiit

by Cypress (CalmWatersSubtleDance)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Ashlanders - Freeform, Banter, Best Friends, Character Establishment, Conversations, Conversations are the best parts of games dammit, Discussion of Culture, Discussion of Daedra, Dunmer - Freeform, Elder Scrolls Lore, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Intersex Nerevarine, Julan only recently joined the party, Khajiit - Freeform, Modded Morrowind, Mostly one long conversation, Nerevarine uses She/Her pronouns, Non-Binary Nerevarine, Occurs Pre Main Quest, Plotless, Road Trips, Roughhousing, Story within a Story, Ta'agra, Travel, Velothi, Worldbuilding, bosmer - Freeform, discussion of religion, happy characters, laughing, not that it's really relevant in this story, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmWatersSubtleDance/pseuds/Cypress
Summary: What do you do when the road is long and boring? Swap stories and get to know your companions of course.A glimpse at the boring days between events, where nothing really happens and characters have to make their own fun. A mostly plotless conversational exploration of character, of Khajiiti and Velothi culture, and the parallels thereof. Annoying friends and sweetroll extortion may or may not be involved.





	Ma’zurah, Azurah, and the Birth of the Khajiit

**Author's Note:**

> This contains an adaptation of the ingame book “The Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi.” If you’re already familiar with the book, feel free to skip that part. The book’s original text can be found here: http://en.uesp.net/wiki/Lore:Words_of_Clan_Mother_Ahnissi
> 
> Mods directly referenced:  
> Julan Ashlander Companion Mod by Kateri. http://lovkullen.net/Emma/Kateri.htm  
> Constance Thief Companion by Grumpy and Emma. http://lovkullen.net/Emma/Constance.htm  
> White Senches by Kieve. http://www.nexusmods.com/morrowind/mods/10415/

The sun rose over Red Mountain, setting the West Gash aglow in a golden-pink hue. Small flying creatures that might have been birds--reminiscent of colorful lizards or tiny cliff racers with their leathery skin, sharp-toothed beaks, and sparse feathers--began to stir in the brush and call out to one another. A wild silt strider’s croon echoed across the rolling highlands.

As the sun rose higher, it discovered three figures--a dark-haired Velothi Dunmer; a blonde, curly-headed Bosmer; and a mer-faced, white tiger-striped Khajiit--making their way through the golden-leaved forest pass in the foothills south and east of the West Gash. They headed north toward flatter terrain, walking side by side down a faded dirt path, chatting amiably. 

“Hey Ma’zuraaah? Why do Khajiit always talk like that?”

The Khajiit eyed the bubbly Bosmer at her side through the corner of her eye. Her Dunmer companion was also watching with obvious interest. The opportunity was too good to pass up. Ma’zurah feigned innocence. “Talk like what?” She frowned. “Does Constance think there something wrong with how Ma’zurah talks?”

“Oh! No, of course not! I’ve just never heard a Khajiit use the word ‘I’ before! You’re fine! Sorry! I didn't think it was a sensitive topic!” Constance babbled, suddenly nervous.

“Oh no, Ma’zurah knows what people think! She has heard the talk behind Khajiit’s back. Khajiit must be stupid to talk so!” Her brow furrowed. “Ma’zurah never thought Constance would think so poorly of Ma’zurah!” Ma’zurah turned to her distressed companion, pretending to blink back tears of injury, lips quivering.

Horrified, Constance threw her arms around her friend. “Nonono! I was just curious! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!”

Over Constance’s shoulder, Ma’zurah gave her Dunmer companion a sly wink. He nearly burst out laughing in sudden realization of the ruse, and stifled the impulse hastily.

Ma’zurah patted Constance’s back. “It’s okay. Ma’zurah is sure she can forget all about this if she is distracted by one of those sweetrolls she knows Constance has been hoarding…”

At that the Dunmer did burst out laughing, and Constance drew back in indignation. “...You s’wit! I ask a simple question and you try to take my sweetrolls! Hmph!” She stomped down the dirt path, kicking pebbles out of her way. “And to think I was planning on sharing them with you!” she tossed over her shoulder.

“Hah! Alright then! Constance wants to know why Elsweyr Khajiit never say ‘I’? Ma’zurah can answer that. For a sweetroll!” Ma’zurah grinned.

“Yeah right! Like I'd share with you now!” She made a rude gesture at Ma’zurah without glancing back at the two hurrying behind her. She was struggling to keep a smile from her voice.

“Actually, that was something I was wondering as well.” The Dunmer interjected.

“Does Julan have sweetrolls too?” She laughed at his sudden look of consternation. “Nevermind! Ma’zurah will answer anyway. Khajiit speak in the third person because guards pay them less mind if they draw attention away from themselves. See?”

Constance slowed to walk beside her friends again, a smirk on her face. “That’s not the real reason! You’d just be reminding guards that you’re Khajiit! What’s the real reason?”

“What, Constance does not like that answer? Okay, how about Khajiit need to name everything in conversation--even themselves--to keep it organized! It is only polite!”

Her two companions gave her a look.

“No?” She laughed. “Constance and Julan simply do not want Khajiit to have any mysteries!”

Her companions continued to give her a look.

“Oh very well! But Ma’zurah will have to explain something about Elsweyr society.”

The other two nodded eagerly.

“Alright, Constance and Julan must understand that Khajiit of the clans of Elsweyr do not treat property the same way that other races do. Everything that is not put under a lock is shared, and we only put very personal or very dangerous things under a lock. Clans are close knit communities, and individual Khajiit of a clan will place the same or more value on the good of the clan as their own good. Ma’zurah has heard some Cyrodiil scholars call it ‘collectivist’ before. Most Khajiit have a personal identity that places a heavier emphasis on the clan than on the individual, so it is easier to refer to themselves in the third person to indicate subordination to the good of the clan. After enough years, it is habit, and even clanless Khajiit have trouble speaking otherwise, especially if it is learned from childhood. It makes sense, yes?”

Constance scratched her head. “I think… I don't get it…”

Julan was giving Ma'zurah a long, thoughtful look. “I think I might. You’re one of the clanless Khajiit now, aren't you?”

“Most Khajiit outside of Elsweyr were either taken from their clan by force, or they were outcast. Very few bring their clans with them, or manage to build new ones.” Ma’zurah’s slight smile was a mask that betrayed nothing. Julan didn't press her.

“I wanna hear more about Khajiit!” Constance bounced along between them. “What’s Elsweyr like?”

“What’s that? Constance has decided to share her sweetrolls after all? Constance is a good best friend!”

Constance made a strangled noise and stopped in the middle of the road to retrieve a sweetroll from her pack. She swung the pack back onto her shoulder and dangled the sweetroll in front of Ma’zurah.

“Elsweyr is…” Ma’zurah tapped her nose thoughtfully, contemplating the sweetroll. “Mmm… Wet. And green.” She snatched the sweetroll and started munching happily. Constance sighed in exasperation.

“Wait, wet and green?” Julan interjected. “I thought Elsweyr was a desert.”

“Mph--Ma'zurah only knowff the jungleff of souffern Elsweyr. She has never ffeen the desertff of the norff.” Ma’zurah explained with her mouth full. She swallowed. 

“Ma’zurah lived with a small clan in the densest part of the Tenmar forest. It rained every afternoon, and the trees and plants were so thick that the only way to travel was to navigate the waterways or climb the treetops.” She gestured with one hand full of sweetroll. “There are parts of the jungles that grow so thick that the permanent darkness beneath the jungle canopy is like the darkness of night. Ma’zurah has heard southern Elsweyr called “settled” because the clans there do not roam like the desert clans, but Ma’zurah never visited any of the cities, so it did not appear “settled” to her in the same sense that the Dunmer use the word.”

Ma’zurah took another bite of sweetroll--daintily this time, as if to make up for her earlier display. “We lived in settlements built into the trees near the waterways. We traded between other settlements using rafts and canoes to carry cargo. It was nothing like the settlements here or in Cyrodiil. The houses and forts and towns and cities here and in Cyrodiil all seem designed to keep the outside out, and the inside in. Our settlements are always open to the air in some way. We live in nature, even in our homes.”

“That almost sounds Velothi…” Julan murmured. “I wonder why they called the place Elsweyr…”

“Oh! I know this one!” Constance clapped excitedly. “There was this Khajiit king and queen, and they knew this saying there used to be, that the perfect society is always found elsewhere or something like that, and they named the country after that!” She grinned at Ma'zurah.

Ma'zurah laughed. “Close enough!”

Constance looked smugly pleased, then pleading. “Tell us more things! None of the other Khajiit I know are ever straightforward with me like you!”

“Ma’zurah is straightforward?” Ma'zurah raised a whiskered eyebrow. “Well obviously, Ma'zurah isn't doing her part to maintain the Khajiiti mystique!” She smirked. “She will make you a deal. She well tell you one false thing and two true things, and you each have to guess which is the lie! If you guess wrong, you owe Ma’zurah an embarrassing story!”

Constance practically skipped. “Okay! That sounds like fun!”

Julan gave Ma'zurah a smile. “Sure. Why not. What are your three things?”

“Let Ma'zurah think…” Ma'zurah tapped her nose contemplatively. “Alright. Got it. Thing one: In Elsweyr it is scandalous to wear clothing that reveals the fur of the torso in public--even the upper chest and back where other races have low clothing necklines. Such a thing is immodest, and akin to public nudity. Thing two: There are more than twenty forms of Khajiit determined by the Ja-Kha’jay--the Lunar Lattice; one of these does not take the form of a cat at all, and instead appears similar to a wolf or a dog. Thing three: Khajiit are so clever, they have a colony on the moons.”

Julan barked a laugh. “Ha! That’s got to be a lie. How would they even get to the moons?”

Constance was giving Ma’zurah a suspicious stare. “I don't know… I've never heard of any dog Khajiit before, and the moon colony one is so ridiculous it might actually be true. And if I know Ma’zurah… I think she might be trying to distract us with it.”

Ma'zurah bowed to Constance with a grin and a flourish. “Constance is most perceptive. The lie is indeed the second thing, though there are more than twenty moon forms, true. Some Khajiit do not look like cats--like the Ohmes who look like short Bosmer--but none of the Khajiit look like dogs or wolves.”

Constance gave a victorious fist pump.

“Wha--but, a colony? On the moons?! How?!” Julan spluttered. 

Ma'zurah flashed him a sharp toothed grin. “The story goes that in the second era the Khajiit climbed, cat upon cat, for a hundred days. And when they finally came to be closer to Jo'Segunda than Nirni, they fell upward instead of down. And from there on Khajiit helped Khajiit up, which was down, until all were gathered there, founding the colony of Lleswer on the sugar surface.”

Julan looked dumbfounded.

“Also, you owe Ma’zurah an embarrassing story.”

Julan’s dumbfounded look turned to one of chagrin. “Damn. Was hoping you wouldn’t remember. Any chance I can convince you to claim that story later?”

Ma'zurah pointedly looked down the long, empty path ahead of them, then looked over her shoulder at the empty path stretching behind them. She raised an eyebrow at Julan.

Julan groaned. “Dammit! Are you trying to give Constance more fodder to tease me with?”

Constance started snickering.

At his pleading look, Ma'zurah relented. “Fine. Julan can tell Ma’zurah a story when we get to Gnisis if Julan helps Ma’zurah brush her fur. The ashlands were not kind to Ma’zurah, and she has a hard enough time brushing the fur on her back! But if Ma’zurah thinks Julan’s story is not embarrassing enough, she will make Julan tell another!”

Julan blinked. “Wait, but I thought you said it’s immodest to show your fur like that…”

“Ma’zurah did.” She replied evenly. “But we aren't in Elsweyr are we?” She smirked at him.

Julan blinked rapidly, and his ashen ears took on a faint purple hue. “You’re messing with me aren't you…” he mumbled.

“Not at all! Ma’zurah needs her fur brushed!” she chirped. She flashed him another a sharp-toothed grin.

Beside her, Constance pouted. “Oh come on! I wanted to hear the story!” She crossed her arms and jutted out her lower lip in an exaggerated show of petulance.

Ma’zurah narrowed her eyes at Constance and swished her tail in warning. Constance only glared back. With a predatorial grin, Ma’zurah lunged at her and tickled her relentlessly. 

Constance shrieked, flailed, and tried to scramble out of Ma’zurah’s grip. “Ahahaha! Help! Julan! Eeee!”

“Ooh no! I’m not touching this one!” Julan held up his hands, laughing. “Afraid you’re on your own there!”

Ma’zurah redoubled her efforts once it was apparent Constance would receive no reinforcements. Constance squirmed. “Aaaah! Fine! Eeeehehe! Eeep! I give! I give!” 

Ma’zurah immediately stopped, and left Constance bent over with hands on knees, panting and laughing breathlessly. “Okay, okay, then do another set at least!” Constance flapped a hand in Ma’zurah’s direction.

“No, no!” Ma’zurah grinned. “Ma'zurah is still a newcomer to Morrowind! It is Julan’s turn to try to trick us! Tell us three things about Morrowind, Julan.”

Julan shot her a lopsided grin. “Alright… let me think… um… Azura is the reason Dunmer have ash skin and red eyes… Bonemold armor is called that because it’s made of actual bones… and… uh… Clannfear are actually young Ogrims.”

Ma'zurah and Constance groaned in unison.

“Come on! Even I know that last one’s a lie! And it’s not even about Morrowind!” Constance gave Julan a light shove.

“Fine! You try it then! Aren't Bosmer from Valenwood?” Julan scowled at her.

Constance barked a laugh. “Don't look at me! I’ve never been there! And I never really got a chance to learn much local lore in the places I did live.”

“If you’re not from Valenwood… where are you from then?” Julan’s face had lost its scowl, and he looked genuinely curious.

“Wayrest.” Constance sighed. “Ma’zurah already knows most of this, but my mum died when I was born, and my dad… well, that guy gets into trouble waaaay too easily. He spent most of his time in prison. So I'm used to taking care of myself. I made an art out of looking with tear-filled eyes at the food in the shops. Usually, someone gave me something to eat. And if they didn't… well, a girl’s got to do what a girl’s got to do. I was too busy trying to survive to learn much about history and religion and all that lore stuff.” Constance shrugged.

Julan looked aghast. “You were able to survive by yourself your entire childhood?”

“Well, I got lucky. An older Bosmer girl, Yanna, took me on as her, well, adept. She taught me most of the tricks in the book--like begging, sneaking, and, of course, charming.” Constance shot Julan a cheesy grin. He snorted.

“But alas, Yanna and I were separated after a couple of years. And then a ‘local charity committee’ decided to ‘take care of me.’ Bleh.” Constance stuck out her tongue and made a face. “More like slave labor. I ended up as a kitchen maid to the greedy Wyrnreth family. They hardly gave me any food, and commanded me to work from early morning until bedtime. The man in the house was a nasty jerk--that bastard kept eyeing me! Urgh, I hated it. Right before I left he actually tried to lay his hands on me!” 

Ma’zurah put an arm around her shorter friend and hugged her. Constance snaked an arm around Ma’zurah’s waist in return, and looked up at her reassuringly.

“He had no luck with that, you know! I used a very good trick on him--one of the many useful things Yanna taught me. You’ve seen it: that really good paralyze spell I use in combat.”

“Good.” Ma’zurah bared her teeth at the sky in silent threat. “Nobody touches Constance without her permission. If they try it they can find out just how well best friends watch each other’s backs!” 

Constance smiled up at Ma’zurah and squeezed her gently. “Thanks.”

“So what did you do after paralyzing that creep?” Julan still looked concerned.

“Oh! I left--and took all the household silver with me.” She grinned. “Got me enough money for a fare to Morrowind. But I never ended up needing to pay. I hid in the cargo hold with their food supplies. And then I arrived in Seyda Neen and met my uncle Balgoth. I lived with him for a few years, and then I tried helping the mages at the Caldera Mages Guild with some cleaning work in exchange for lessons. I bet they would have taught me a lot more if that silly Ernand Thierry hadn't accused me of stealing some of his bloody ingredients! Hmpf!”

Ma’zurah squeezed her shoulders and shot her an amused glance. “Well did you?”

“I never touched his stupid ingredients! He and I were at the same tavern and he got drunk! N’chow! He could hardly make it back to the guild again! I’m sure he dropped his ingredients somewhere on the road.” She paused. “Well… to be perfectly honest, I did take a couple pieces of hackle-lo from him…”

“Ha!” Julan barked a laugh. “There we go!”

“But it was only because I needed something to stuff my ears with! As necessary self protection! See, every time he gets drunk he starts to sing! And--”

Julan was laughing so hard that Ma’zurah started to giggle despite her attempts to the contrary, which just set Julan off harder. Constance extracted herself from under Ma’zurah’s arm and stomped down the road in a huff. “Fetchers!”

Still giggling, Julan ran after her. “Wait! Wait! So what… heh… sorry… what happened after that?

Constance turned and paused, waiting for Ma’zurah to catch up before starting off down the road again. “Well, I wasn't exactly welcome back at the guild, so I went back to my uncle, who sent me to get some training from a Khajiit in Gnisis. But that guy never showed, and I met Ma’zurah instead.”

Julan nodded, and the trio continued walking in silence for a few moments. The sun shone high overhead. While they had been walking, the landscape had slowly changed to contain only small bushes and a few stunted trees covering sparse, low hills. The occasional guar brayed in the background.

Constance broke the silence first. “So Ma’zurah, I noticed your name sounds really similar to Azura’s… Did your parents worship Azura and name you after her or something?”

Ma'zurah laughed and shook her head. “Ma’zurah never had any parents; she was found abandoned, probably only a few hours old, and still wet from the birthing. The clan that took her in dedicated her to Azurah, creator-mother of all Khajiit so Ma’zurah might know a mother’s love. The ‘Ma’ means ‘little’ or ‘child of,’ see?”

Julan stopped suddenly in the middle of the path, appearing nonplussed. The other two looked back at him. He cleared his throat and caught up to them. “I, uh… didn't know that Azura made the Khajiit.”

“Oh, yes!” Ma’zurah chirped. “Do Constance and Julan want to hear the tale? Ma’zurah can translate it for you.”

Constance and Julan eagerly indicated the affirmative.

Ma’zurah grinned at them and resumed walking in a series of dancing steps. In a singsong voice full of memorization and ritual, she began--first in fluent, rolling Ta’agra, then in melodic, lilting Cyrodiilic. Her dancing walk flowed into the story seamlessly.

\---

Shabar fatu tele etofa vabeka qo aalitera  
Ahnurr an Fadomai  
Iko suta shivata Fadomai purka Ahnurrali  
Ahzirr rejizevithse an ras  
Ma'a ikenith ahzirr karana

In the beginning there were two siblings  
Ahnurr and Fadomai  
After long years Fadomai said to Ahnurr  
We will marry and birth  
Children to spread our happiness

An jaadi raska Alkosh Fatu Qara  
An Ahnurr purka Alkoshali ahzirr dan jer Kono  
Zato kaaka vaba ba fede yo ba fumba ba qara  
An jaadi raska Khenarthi Zara'a  
Khenarthi jerali ahzirr dan Ayath  
Zato kaaka dej thosh saa ali elo zara

And they birthed Alkosh the First Cat  
And Ahnurr said to Alkosh we give you Time  
For what is as fast or as slow as a cat  
And they birthed Khenarthi the Winds  
Khenarthi to you we give the Sky  
For what can fly more high than the wind

An jaadi raska Magrus Qara Atha  
Magrus jerali ahzirr dan Magrus  
Zato kaaka vaba saa jobal elo atha'a di qara'a  
An jaadi raska Mara Fado Qara  
Mara jer vara Ari  
Zato kaaka vaba saa ari'i elo fada

And they birthed Magrus the Cat Eye  
Magrus to you we give the Sun  
For what is more bright than the eyes of cats  
And they birthed Mara the Mother Cat  
Mara you are Love  
For what is more loving than mothers

An jaadi raska S'rendarr Bishu Ja'khajiit  
S'rendarr ahzirr dan jer Dalaa  
Zato rik saj bishu ja'khajiit sallidithoh sik iho Dalaa  
An na shivata labakka  
An Ahnurr an Fadomai vabeka kara

And they birthed S'rendarr the Runt  
S'rendarr we give you Mercy  
For how do runts not die except by Mercy  
And many years passed  
And Ahnurr and Fadomai were happy

An Ahnurr purka ahzirr aso raba saa ma'a  
Ikenith ahzirr karana an Fadomai jatka  
An roj raska Hermorah an roj raska Hircine  
An roj raska Merrunz an Mafala an Sangiin  
An Sheggorath an na saa

And Ahnurr said we should have more children  
To spread our happiness and Fadomai assented  
And she birthed Hermorah and she birthed Hircine  
And she birthed Merrunz and Mafala and Sangiin  
And Sheggorath and many more

An Fadomai purka Hermorah jer vara Maor Hai'a  
Zato kaver dej pur ike kha'jay ka maor hai'a  
Yo maor hai'a ka kha'jay  
Hircine jer vara Droba'i Qara  
Zato kaaka hirsinithse saa'do  
Qara'a wo teko'ioh tajhovepa

And Fadomai said Hermorah you are the Tides  
For who can say if the moons cause the tides  
Or the tides cause the moons  
Hircine you are the Hungry Cat  
For what will hunt better than cats  
With an empty stomach

Merrunz jer vara ja'khajiit  
Zato kaaka kejase saa elo ja'khajiit  
Mafala jer vara Shir Fado  
Zato kaaka dej zalva saa buzurra  
Elo jhava di Shir Fada

Merrunz you are the kitten  
For what will destroy more than a kitten  
Mafala you are the Clan Mother  
For what can conceal more secrets  
Than the ways of the Clan Mothers

Sangiin jer vara Keth Qara  
Zato kaver dej ete zeri di keth  
Sheggorath jer vara Skooma Qara  
Zato kaaka vaba saa sheggorri elo qara'a iso skooma  
An ahnurr purka qo kona vaba eks  
Zato zath na ma'a darse ahzirr karana

Sangiin you are the Blood Cat  
For who can control the compulsion of blood  
Sheggorath you are the Skooma Cat  
For what is more crazy than cats on skooma  
And Ahnurr said two times is correct  
For too many children will steal our happiness

Bo Khenarthi khika Fadomaiali an purka  
Fadomai-fado Khenarthi vabazeri booril  
Opa ali vado nirni  
Kalor fano wo ahziss liter Alkosh dej thosh  
Fadomai rabeka dalaa iso roj an yoshithka Ahnurr  
Ka roj torewah ma'a pofa

But Khenarthi went to Fadomai and said  
Fadomai-mother Khenarthi becomes sad  
So high above the world  
Where not even brother Alkosh can fly  
Fadomai had mercy on her and tricked Ahnurr  
To cause her to carry children again

An Fadomai raska kha'jay an jaadi hai'a  
An roj raska Nirni serush khaja an hejta vana'a  
An roj raska Azurah balis an srenaz  
An fatuiitay tele Nirni an Azurah  
Rakka dorr vuzmi di jaadi fado  
Ahnurr katkurika Fadomai  
Tokono kono roj vaber yesho ras  
An jan rabeka ra'kujo

And Fadomai birthed the Moons and their Motions  
And she birthed Nirni the beautiful sands and green forests  
And she birthed Azurah the dusk and the dawn  
And from the beginning Nirni and Azurah  
Fought for the favor of their mother  
Ahnurr caught Fadomai  
While she was still birthing  
And he was enraged

Ahnurr takithka Fadomai an roj lhajiitoka  
Ras zedro di roj litter  
Valah tanja shabar Iya Morna  
Bo ma'a di Fadomai aroka kaaka traajirka tele  
An jaadi tsin'ra kudka vaba wo roj  
An rasin roj kujithiitay di Ahnurr

Ahnurr struck Fadomai and she fled  
To birth the last of her litter  
Far away in the Great Darkness  
But the children of Fadomai heard what took place  
And they all came to be with her  
And protect her from the anger of Ahnurr

An Fadomai raska Lorkhaj  
Zedro di roj ma'a shabar Iya Morna  
An Sunej di Lorkhaj  
Vaber womikeka wo Iya Morna  
An q'zi jan vaber raska Iya Morna  
Korka dat hasaa an dat vaber Namiira

And Fadomai birthed Lorkhaj  
The last of her children in the Great Darkness  
And the Heart of Lorkhaj  
Was infused with the Great Darkness  
And when he was born the Great Darkness  
Knew its name and it was Namiira

An fadomai korka roj kono vaber kranaj  
Fadomai purka Ja-Kha'jay jerali Fadomai sarefa Ja-Kha’jay  
Zato kaaka vaba saa zegata elo hai'a di kha'jay  
Jer raj'kono hai'a rasinse ahzirr kujithiitay di Ahnurr kujith  
An kha'jay nuruj traajir jaadi tele shabar ayatha  
An Ahnurr qrarrka an banaka Iya Morna  
Bo jan dejka khivadoh Ja-Kha’jay

And Fadomai knew her time was near  
Fadomai said Ja-Kha'jay to you Fadomai gives the Lattice  
For what is more strong than the motions of the moons  
Your eternal motions will protect us from Ahnurr's anger  
And the moons left to take their place in the skies  
And Ahnurr growled and shook the Great Darkness  
But he could not cross the Lattice

An Fadomai purka Nirni jerali  
Fadomai ayzra roj jai iya sarefi  
Jer rase ba na iss  
Ba Fadomai raska jajopal  
Q'zi Nirni vakoka jaji Azurah rabeka zwonil  
Nirni nuruj krimir

And Fadomai said Nirni to you  
Fadomai leaves her most great gift  
You will birth as many peoples  
As Fadomai birthed today  
When Nirni saw that Azurah had nothing  
Nirni left smiling

An tsin'ra ma'a di Fadomai nuruj sik Azurah  
An Fadomai purka jerali ahziss krimirka iso tal  
Fadomai ayzra roj jai iya sarefi  
Jerali fadomai ayzra roj buzurra  
An fadomai purka roj krimirka iso tal mi satila

And all Fadomai's children left except Azurah  
And Fadomai said to you my favored daughter  
Fadomai leaves her most great gift  
To you Fadomai leaves her secrets  
And Fadomai told her favored daughter three things

An Fadomai purka q'zi Nirni  
Vaba teko'i wo roj ma'a  
Traajir fa di jaadi an yena jaadi  
Ras jai fede an jai yasir  
An jai serush iss  
An hika jaadi Khajiit

And Fadomai said When Nirni  
Is filled with her children  
Take one of them and change them  
Make the most fast and most smart  
And most beautiful people  
And call them Khajiit

An Fadomai purka Khajiit  
Deqe vaba jai'do khipe iss  
Zato ike Zennji an Zennrili rakiznaoh  
Jaadi deqe khipe zara di Khenarthi  
Nas kha'jay huna shabar jaadi jhava

And Fadomai said the Khajiit  
Need to be the best climbing people  
For if Masser and Secunda fail  
They need to climb the wind of Khenarthi  
To set the moons back in their courses

An Fadomai purka Khajiit  
Deqe vaba jai'do yoshith iss  
Zato jaadi deqe raj'kono zalva jaadi o'hama  
Ma'aiitay di Ahnurr

And Fadomai said the Khajiit  
Need to be the best deceiving people  
For they need always hide their nature  
From the children of Ahnurr

An Fadomai purka Khajiit  
Deqe vaba jai'do to rik sallidithoh  
Zato Nirni okuse roj wata kasasha  
An roj rase khaja zath fith  
An ras vana'a dan dov dalaa  
An Khajiit raj'konose vaba droba'i  
An to ra'rak wo Nirni

And Fadomai said the Khajiit  
Need to be the best survivors  
For Nirni will seek her own desires  
And she will make the sands too hot  
And make the forests give no mercy  
And the Khajiit will always be hungry  
And at war with Nirni

An wo jaja hazura Fadomai sallidithka  
Iko na shivata Nirni kudka Lorkhajali  
An purka Lorkhaj Fadomai purka ahziss  
Ras na ma'a  
Bo etofa vaba dov tele dorr jaadi

And with these words Fadomai died  
After many years Nirni came to Lorkhaj  
And said Lorkhaj Fadomai told me  
To birth many children  
But there is no place for them

An Lorkhaj purka Lorkhaj rase tele dorr ma'a  
An Lorkhaj nase jer etofa opa jer dej ras ma'a  
Bo Sunej di Lorkhaj vaber womikeka wo Iya Morna  
An Lorkhaj yoshithka jan aalitera  
Jaji jaadi vabeka zerithka shabar jajo ifa tele wo Nirni

And Lorkhaj said Lorkhaj will make a place for children  
And Lorkhaj will put you there so you can birth children  
But the Heart of Lorkhaj was imbued with the Great Darkness  
And Lorkhaj deceived his siblings  
So that they were forced into this new place with Nirni

An na di ma'a di Fadomai  
Lhajiitoka an vabekazar silla'a  
An na di ma'a di Fadomai  
Sallidithka ras wodro di Nirni zegata  
An var khikoh  
An rava darka Lorkhaj

And many of the children of Fadomai  
Escaped and became the stars  
And many of the children of Fadomai  
Died to make the path of Nirni strong  
And the living stayed  
And imprisoned Lorkhaj

Ma'a di Fadomai zanka ov Sunej di Lorkhaj  
An zalvaka dat duto kerin Nirni  
An jaadi purka ahzirr may'a rishaj jer da'ij Lorkhaj  
Iit Nirni dorr na shivata

The children of Fadomai pulled out the Heart of Lorkhaj  
And hid it deep within Nirni  
And they said we curse you noisy Lorkhaj  
To walk Nirni for many phases

Bo Nirni iko nezalka dalaa dorr dorr lorkhaj  
Zato Nirni dejka ras ma'a  
An roj rojno vaber arra teko'i wo ma'a  
Bo iboka zato roj krimirka iso ma'a  
Vana iss sajka koroh jaadi shu

But Nirni afterward felt forgiveness for for Lorkhaj  
For Nirni could make children  
And she was soon filled with children  
But cried because her favorite children  
The forest people did not know their shape

An Azurah kudka rojali an purka  
Po nirni dok jer enartra  
Azurah rase dorr jer sarefi di ifa iss  
Nirni dokka ibo  
An Azurah purka Fatu Buzurr kha'jayali  
An jaadi sajka trun an dan Azurah avek

And Azurah came to her and said  
Poor Nirni stop your tears  
Azurah will make for you a gift of a new people  
Nirni stopped weeping  
And Azurah spoke the First Secret to the Moons  
And they did part and give Azurah passage

An Azurah traajirka ega vana iss  
Kaver vabeka aqo vakiz ariit an naraj  
An roj naska jaadi shabar jai'do khaja an vana'a iso Nirni  
An Azurah shabar roj korna raska jaadi  
Di na sha fa dorr raj hadi

And Azurah took some forest people  
Who were half between man and beast  
And she placed them in the best deserts and forests on Nirni  
And Azurah in her wisdom made them  
Of many shapes one for every purpose

An Azurah hasaaka jaadi Khajiit  
An purka jaadi roj Qotu Buzurr  
An korna danka jaadi wara di buzurra  
An Azurah rejika ifa Khajiit Ja-Kha'jayali  
Ba vaba eks dorr Nirni's buzurr rasiniit  
Arra Azurah purka Mitu Buzurr  
An kha'jay zrimithka fema iso divi ora  
An jaadi aqir vabekazar var

And Azurah named them Khajiit  
And told them her Second Secret  
And taught them the value of secrets  
And Azurah bound the new Khajiit to the Lunar Lattice  
As is right for Nirni's secret defenders  
Then Azurah spoke the Third Secret  
And the Moons shone down on the wet lands  
And their light became sugar

Bo Y'ffer aroka Fatu Buzurr  
An zalvaka shabar dena Azurah  
An Y'ffer dejka srioh buzurra  
An jan purka Nirni di Azurah's hai'a  
Opa Nirni raska khaja fith an khaja katataj  
An Nirni raska vana'a divi an teko'i di gurosha

But Y'ffer heard the First Secret  
And snuck in behind Azurah  
And Y'ffer could not keep secrets  
And he told Nirni of Azurah's actions  
So Nirni made the deserts hot and the sands biting  
And Nirni made the forests wet and full of poisons

An Nirni tonshka Y'ffer  
An purka jan dejka yena vana iss zath  
An Y'ffer sajka raboh vako korna di Azurah  
Opa Y'ffer raska vana iss mer raj'kono an dov'kono naraja  
An Y'ffer hasaaka jaadi Bosmer  
An jaji wakaiiitay jaadi vabeka  
Dov saa tataami aalitera di Khajiit

And Nirni thanked Y'ffer  
And said he could change the forest people also  
And Y'ffer did not have the foreseeing wisdom of Azurah  
So Y'ffer made the forest people mer always and never beasts  
And Y'ffer named them Bosmer  
And from that moment they were  
No longer littermates of the Khajiit

An zato Y'ffer rabeka dov bebana dorr buzurra  
Jan hikaka Fatu Buzurr etru tsin'ra ayatha  
Wo jan zedro zara opa jaji tsin'ra di ma'a di Fadomai  
Dejka khivado ja-Kha’jay bo Azurah shabar roj korna  
Taska liha'a di Ahnurr teko'i di ra'kujo an da'ij Lorkhaj  
Opa jaadi ov di tsin'ra sajka aroh hazur

And because Y'ffer had no appreciation for secrets  
He called the First Secret across all the heavens  
With his last breath so that all of the children of Fadomai  
Could cross the Lattice but Azurah in her wisdom  
Closed the ears of raging Ahnurr and noisy Lorkhaj  
So they alone did not hear the word

\---

When Ma’zurah finished her tale Julan was staring at her, his expression almost reverent. “Are you… a wise woman for your people?”

Constance laughed in surprise “Her?!” Julan shot her a look.

Ma’zurah cocked her head at Julan. “Ma’zurah is not certain what a wise woman does. If it is like a clan mother, then no; Ma’zurah has never been a clan mother. But Ma’zurah did often assist her tribe’s clan mothers. She learned many stories and much magick from them.”

“That sounds similar…” Julan mused. “Our wise women are mystics, lorekeepers, and healers. They keep the old ways and old magicks; remember the old stories and prophecies; interpret dreams and visions; and maintain the tribe’s connection to our ancestors, and the greatest of our ancestors, the three Good Daedra: Azura, Mephala, and Boethiah.”

“And they’re spoooky, scaaary witches!” Constance wiggled her fingers at Ma’zurah, mischievously.

Julan rolled his eyes and swiped at Constance’s hands. She dodged, giggling, and Ma'zurah grinned at their antics. 

“That’s Mabrigashes you’re thinking of.” Julan told Constance with a scowl. “And ‘witch’ is an anti-religious slur the Imperial invaders came up with for Daedra worshippers.”

Constance stuck her tongue out at him.

Julan snorted, flipped her a rude gesture, and turned back to Ma'zurah, ignoring Constance’s giggling. “So were you an apprentice then? To the clan mothers I mean.” He looked at Ma'zurah with interest.

She laughed. “No, Ma’zurah was only a kitten! She had no parents, so the clan raised her. The clan mothers teach all the kittens of the clan, but Ma'zurah was entirely in their care, and with them always. One of the clan mothers, Dra’nassa, was like a mother to Ma’zurah. Ma’zurah had to leave when she came of age, but Dra’nassa came with Ma’zurah even when Ma'zurah went to Cyrodiil.” Ma’zurah smiled fondly, then glanced up at Julan. “It seems that Julan and Ma’zurah share much in common. Ma’zurah knows two of these Three Good Daedra; she worships Azurah mostly, but she honors Clan Mother Mafala as well. She does not know anything about Boethiah though, but maybe she could learn?”

Julan chuckled. “Perhaps. If you ever meet my mother, she would be the person to ask.”

“Oh? Tell Ma'zurah about Julan’s mother.”

Julan looked thoughtful. “I guess she would be considered a Mabrigash now…”

“What is a mabrigash? Julan mentioned it before...” Ma'zurah cocked her head at him.

Behind Julan’s back and out if his line of sight, Constance wiggled her fingers and made a face in Ma'zurah's direction. Ma'zurah tried to keep a straight face, but her whiskers and the corners of her mouth twitched with the effort.

“Mabrigashes are wise women who don't live with a tribe. They are usually outcasts. There’s this nonsensical superstition that they wield dark magicks, and use their ‘ghost snake’ to steal the life essence from hapless wandering males.” Julan scoffed. “But my mother only ever uses magick for good purposes. There’s no such thing as ‘ghost snakes.’”

Constance made a hissing noise directly behind Julan’s ear. “Ghossst Ssssnakesss!” He whirled, startled, and she dissolved into fits of giggles.

“Oh cut it out, you s’wit!” Julan huffed. “I mean it!”

Ma'zurah coughed to disguise a laugh, and grinned at Constance. Constance made a face at Julan and moved to Ma’zurah’s other side.

Julan turned his attention back to Ma'zurah. “Anyway, my mother mostly dedicates herself to Azura, but she’s certainly knowledgeable about all three Good Daedra. This one time, I had a dream about spiders, and she had me praying to Mephala for a week!” He made a face. “We could also try to find a shrine of Boethiah if you like, there’s bound to be one somewhere on the island.”

“Ma’zurah would like that.” She smiled at him. “Ma’zurah is happy that Morrowind is so similar to Elsweyr! In Cyrodiil, they worship Alkosh and Kynarethi and the rest of the ones they call the Aedra, and Ma’zurah gives honor to them, but Ma'zurah was told not to mention her namesake-mother because they call her a Daedric Prince. Ma’zurah is proud to call Azurah mother! She did not want to hide, and it is hard to hide when it is Ma’zurah’s name.”

Julan looked uncomfortable. “Well, the worship of the Three Good Daedra is one of the old ways, and only the Velothi keep the old ways anymore. I'm afraid the false gods--” He made a face. “The Tribunal, I mean--might still make your life difficult there. They’ve outlawed daedra worship in general, though they usually turn a blind eye to worship of the Three Good Daedra, and they leave the Velothi alone about it. The Imperial Cult though has really taken the ban on daedra worship to heart. I've heard some horror stories about lone Velothi caught unprotected by Cult enforcers--or ‘shrine sergeants’ as they call them. You’ll still have to be careful.”

Ma’zurah looked crestfallen, her whiskers drooping, and Constance put an arm around her. “Ma’zurah does not care for this distinction between Daedra and Aedra. They are all children of Ahnurr and Fadomai, whether Ahnurr approves of them or not.”

“Well, other than the religious bits, what do you think of my homeland? Vvardenfell. Morrowind. Resdayn, I mean. Morrowind is what the invading n’wah called it. I try to call it Resdayn, but I always forget, since everyone calls it Morrowind now. Just another reason I hate the Empire! Taking our names, even!” he grumbled. “But anyway… do you like it here?

“Well it is much different from Elsweyr, and the mushrooms everywhere are odd…” 

“I don't understand. What’s wrong with the mushrooms?” Julan looked confused. “I just wanted to know if you liked it here.”

Mazurah smiled wistfully. “It feels strangely like home, despite the differences. Yes, Ma’zurah likes it here.”

“Good. I’m glad.” He smiled at Ma’zurah. “I know you had a rough start, getting dumped here with only the clothes you stood up in. Unfeeling s’wits… not that I would expect better from the likes of them. I'm glad it hasn't tainted your opinion of my country.”

Constance craned her neck to shoot him a skeptical look from Ma’zurah’s other side. “Don’t Ashlanders hate all foreigners?”

“I… uh… well… that would certainly be the… traditional view on the matter. At least for some people. I mean, you shouldn't expect all Velothi to have the same opinion on everything, you know! We do have minds of our own!”

“So Julan is basically saying that he is an exception, and it would be a bad idea for Ma’zurah to try to go live with the Velothi and learn more about the worship of the Three Good Daedra?” Ma’zurah queried worriedly.

Julan barked a startled laugh. “You would want to do that?”

“Sure! Ma’zurah was raised by the clan mothers, and she likes what she hears of the Velothi so far. They remind her of her clan.”

Julan chewed his lip. “If I weren't an outcast, I’d tell you to try the Ahemmusa. They’re more peace loving than the other tribes. You might still try it, but my presence won't do you any favors. They’re also still likely to dislike you on principle. You know, like I did at first.” He gave her a rueful smile. “Sorry about that by the way.”

She waved him off. “Julan is hardly the worst Ma’zurah has encountered. It’s a common thing, to hate outlanders.”

Julan looked thoughtful. “I don't know. Perhaps I don't hate outlanders, as long as they’re not invading us, or imposing their culture on us. Although… I mean… I would like to learn more about other cultures.”

“Hey! Don't think of it as imposing! Think of it as them teaching it to you! ...really, really thoroughly!” Constance quipped.

“Hahaha!” Julan snorted with laughter. “I wish I could return that lesson! But while the Empire has ‘taught’ me well, there are other cultures I know little about. Sometimes I fantasize about traveling.” Julan’s face held a wistful expression. “My life seems small compared to both of yours. You've been all over! This is probably the farthest away from home I've ever been! I wish I could go see all these places I've only read about! Of course, it’ll never happen. I have duties, responsibilities. I can't just… walk away. Find a boat, and… sail off into the horizon…”

Ma'zurah’s attention was fixed on something near the horizon. “Uh… Julan? You might want to snap out of it. Ma’zurah sees something coming.”

Julan was immediately alert and summoned fire to his hands. Ma’zurah summoned frost to hers, and Constance fingered her bow.

As the figure down the path grew more distinct, the party was met with a strange sight. An orange, tiger-striped Khajiit in a tall yellow Colovian fur hat and a flamboyant puffy-sleeved outfit panted his way down the road, pursued by a Dwemer Centurion Sphere. As the curious pair drew close, the sphere thrust out with it’s sword-like arm. The Khajiit dodged, but lost his balance and fell sprawling into the dirt road in front of the party. Ma’zurah promptly disabled the sphere with a well placed ice spike.

Julan reached out a hand to assist the Khajiit to his feet. The Khajiit adjusted his tall, eye-searing yellow hat and dusted himself off. “Many thanks.” he addressed them. “This one also apologizes, for he cannot stop to chat. He is on a most urgent mission to find calipers. The kind strangers would not happen to know where some could be found, would they?”

The party stared at him. 

“Uh…” Constance began. “No…?”

“Ah. Well. Khajiit offers his thanks anyway. If you are ever in the Sheogorad region, you simply must come visit. This one may often be found on a small island east of Dagon Fel. If you seek knowledge, this one has much. Some of it verified by actual facts! Khajiit bids you good day. He must be off. Warm sands!”

The strange Khajiit puffed off at a jog, and the three stood in the middle of the road and stared after him until his figure was indistinct again.

“What… what just happened?” Constance plaintively asked. 

Ma’zurah began to giggle. Julan looked at Constance’s flummoxed face and began snickering as well.

“I… just… the clothes…” Constance spluttered, already half laughing. “And an urgent mission…? …for calipers…? And the sphere… what? ...where…?” She broke down in fits of giggles.

The laughter escalated until all three of them were howling with laughter in the middle of the empty road.

“Sheogorath on a silt strider! That…” Julan gasped, wiping away a tear of mirth. “That's the stupidest hat I ever saw!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still learning how to write stories, as I haven't tried writing any fiction (except this series) since I was fourteen. So if you like it, and/or want to see me write more, please comment and tell me so. Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> If you guessed, the mystery Khajiit is indeed M’Aiq the Liar. Behold his fuzzy glory!  
>   
> His quest for calipers is a nod to Cephalopod’s story “The Nine Lives of M’aiq the Liar”
> 
> The Khajiit moon colony was originally written about here: http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/1327271-return-false/  
> It was later used as the basis for an ESO questline.
> 
> Some of the dialogue contains paraphrases or direct quotations from the Julan Ashlander mod, the Thief Companion Constance mod, and the vanilla game. I’m a fan of people taking game quotes and giving them new or more detailed context.
> 
> Ma’zurah’s description of Elsweyr jungle settlements is heavily inspired by the Skyrim mod “Moonpath to Elsweyr.”
> 
> The adaptation of the ingame book “The Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi” has been converted into a more verse-like format, and in many places reworded for ease of translation. I tried to maintain as much of the original text as I could (minus the first paragraph,) but the Ta’agra language does not yet contain enough words, so I had to use their closest approximations. It is my hope that my adaptation and Ta’agra translation can be a resource to the fan community. If you would like to use them in any fan work that is not intended for profit, please feel free to do so. Credit is appreciated.
> 
> I make no claims that my Ta’agra is perfect (in fact there are probably plenty of mistakes I missed.) If you can provide any corrections, I would welcome them. 
> 
> The resource for Ta’agra can be found here: http://www.taagra.com/


End file.
